


It All Goes Crumbling

by SUPERWHOLOCKPHAN



Category: Phandom
Genre: Confusion, Even more confusion, I Tried, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I'll go now, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Sorry, M/M, My First Fanfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2016-06-14
Packaged: 2018-07-10 06:37:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6970210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SUPERWHOLOCKPHAN/pseuds/SUPERWHOLOCKPHAN
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan has been really depressed lately, and Phil has no idea what's causing it. And he swears he puts his soul into helping Dan feel at least slightly happy. But the reason behind Dan's depression might just surprise him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Can I please help fix it?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



"Why?" I sob, punching my pillow.  
"Dan?" Phil asks softly. I didn't hear him come in, so I whirl around, and groan when I see that it's him.  
"What do you want?" I say angrily, almost yelling. But I don't care, he's the cause of all this anyway, I have a right to be angry with him.  
He shifts awkwardly, obviously uncomfortable. “I was just wondering if you were okay.”  
“Well, I am. Don’t worry about me.”  
“No you’re not. I could hear you crying from the living room with Death Note on.”  
“Yeah? Well, what’re you gonna do about it?”  
He stands there for a couple minutes them slowly turns around and leaves. I can hear his socked feet slowly padding down the hallway, and think about going after him and apologizing, but I don’t get the chance. I hear the zap of the T.V. going off and his muffled voice coming through the hall as he gets his favorite galaxy hoodie on. “I’m going out to town for a few hours, do you want to come?”  
I don’t respond and hear him sigh, then open and close the door, and he’s gone. I wait for a few minutes, then groan and drag myself out of bed to get food. I look down and see that I only have my boxers on, so I grab my black sweatpants and t-shirt on the way out the door to put on when I’m in the kitchen. As I’m struggling to get my sweatpants on while looking for the cereal, I hear a knock at the door. “I’m coming!” I yell. I finish putting my pants on and try to put on my shirt when I see that it’s just a little too small. Oh yeah, it’s that muscle shirt I bought for the non-existent trips to the gym. Oh well, it makes me look good anyways, like I actually have some muscle. The knock comes again and I start jogging towards the front door while pulling my shirt on. I stop when I get there and yank my shirt down over my stomach, which is sore from crying. I flinch and open the door. Phil’s standing with his back towards me, looking at some posters for a lost dog and an advertisement for a live concert of a country artist I’ve never heard of in my life. He hears me clear my throat and I raise my eyebrow when he turns around.   
“Oh, I was wondering if you would even open it. I forgot my keys to the house and…” He trails off, finally looking at me. His eyes grow wide as they travel down my body. His mouth forms an o, then snaps shut as he looks up at my face. His eyes harden, like he built a brick wall around his mind. “And was just coming back to get them so I wouldn’t have to wake you up when I came home later.” My eyebrow goes up even higher and he smirks cockily at me. “By the way, you look really good in that. You should wear it more often.” I roll my eyes and turn around to grab his keys. When I turn back, he’s leaning on the door frame, his face just inches from mine. He’s still smirking, which sends shivers down my spine. He looks like he’s towering over me, even though it’s only a few inches. "Thanks.” He takes the keys from my hand and whirls around. I can see his hands tighten into fists as he walks down the corridor, then relax as he turns to take the corner. He shoots one last questioning glance back at me, and when I shake my head just a miniscule amount, he disappears around the wall.   
My mind goes in a million different directions as I’m still standing in the doorway, staring dumb-faced at the corner, then settles on a single thought. “What the fuck just happened?”


	2. Something There

As I walk around the corner, I hear Dan say "What the fuck just happened?" My thoughts exactly. What took over my body just then? I don't know what it was, but I hope it never happens again. That was really weird.

 

I'm deep in thought, not paying attention to where I'm going, and run into a wall. Blood starts trickling down from my nose. Gosh dang it, now I have to go back to the flat, which is the last place that I want to be. I turn around, fuming and pinching my nose to stop the blood, and stomp my way back to the flat. It takes me a couple of tries to get the key in the lock, but I finally manage and open the door, freezing as soon as I step inside. 

 

Dan's on the couch, scrolling through Tumblr and eating cereal. He has his headphones in, so I don't think he heard me come in. His back is facing toward me, so I creep my way around him to the restroom. I pause when I see his shoulders shaking. My first thought is to go comfort him, but I stop halfway there. No, he's probably too scared of me right now. I'll just clean up and leave. I walk quietly to the bathroom, hoping he won't notice me, but it’s to no avail. Dan looks up, then starts when he sees me with blood all over my face. He leaps up and is across the room in two steps. 

 

"Phil? What happened? Are you okay? Does it hurt?" He cradles my head in his hands. "Come on, let's go get you cleaned up, then I can see how bad it is." 

 

He takes his hands off my face, then grabs my free hand and pulls me gently into the bathroom. He points at the counter. "Sit."

 

He squats down, opening the cupboard under the sink... And still holding my hand. I just sit there, watching him and trying to stifle the blood running down my face. He finally lets go to get the first aid kit out from under the sink, shoving multiple straighteners and discarded shampoos out of the way. He sets the first aid kit on the counter, then grabs a washcloth to clean up the blood. He turns his back towards me to wet the washcloth, and I stare at his back in wonder. I can see every individual muscle and bone outlined perfectly through the tight shirt, but the thing that most catches my eye is the bumps scattered around his back haphazardly. 

 

"Dan?"

 

"Yeah?"

 

"What're all those bumps on your back? I don't think that's normal." 

He whirls around, clutching the washcloth and scowling. "Why were you looking at my back?" he demands.

 

I scowl right back. "Because I was looking around the room and it seems the most interesting thing is how you even fit into that shirt. The seams are literally about to burst."

 

His face slowly melts into a warm smile. "True. It's the shirt that I bought for the gym. Remember? I kept on asking how I looked in it, and you wouldn't even look at me, then we got kicked out of the store because I was yelling at you without even having to pay for it. It was just the first thing I grabbed this morning."

 

I laugh, remembering that day. "That was literally the only day that I was scared of you."

 

He lightly slaps me in the arm. "It was not. You've been scared of me a lot of times."

 

"Like when?"

 

"When you had to wake me up early for going to the airport. You poked me then jumped back five feet and ran out of the room."

 

"I wasn't scared of you, I was scared for my safety. Now can you please help me clean up my face? Every time I laugh it gets worse."

 

"Of course." He starts dabbing at the places that already have blood on them. As he's dabbing my cheek, he starts talking again. "The bumps are nothing big, I've just been really mentally exhausted lately and my body's having a physical reaction."

 

"Why have you been stressed? I haven't noticed anything different, except for, you know, the occasional mornings."

 

His eyes get dark, and he starts frowning. "It's nothing. Yes, it does have something to do with the outbursts, but I'd rather not talk about it." He moves onto my chin. 

 

"Okay, I won't bring it up again."

 

"Thanks. I really appreciate that."

 

We sit in comfortable silence until he's done cleaning up my face. Only then do I realize that I'm pretty much straddling him. With me sitting on the counter with my legs wide open and him having to be close to hold my head still, I can’t help but wonder how I possibly managed to ignore it up to this moment. I shrug it off though. That's just something that best friends do. Sometimes you have to get up close and personal, it's no big deal. 

 

I hop off the counter and fold up some toilet paper to hold under my nose. I slowly let go, just in case there's a lot more. Nothing comes out, so I throw the toilet paper away and help Dan wrestle the first aid kit back into the cupboard, hugging and thanking him profusely before leaving. 

 

I'm careful to pay attention to where I'm walking this time, and when I finally step outside, I realize I have no idea where I'm going. At first I had just wanted to give Dan some alone time, but he looked like he was doing okay now. I sigh and go back inside. I make my way back to our flat, and open the door. Dan is sitting on the couch again, but watching Death Note this time instead of looking at something on his computer. I jump over the back of the couch and sit down, and he leans into my side. I put my arm around his shoulders and start watching with him. 

 

Three hours later, I pause it to go get ice cream. When I come back, and we go into the same position we had been in before, and continue watching. I realize we've done all this without saying a word. Wow... I was trying to come up with something sophisticated-sounding to say after that, when I feel something hit my bowl. I look down to see Dan has finished his ice cream and had his spoon in my bowl. He smiles up at me sheepishly and I just roll my eyes and hand it to him. He continues eating it happily, and I just watch him curiously. He's so cute sometimes, I just want to kiss him. Wait. Forget I said that. I do NOT like Dan. FORGET I SAID THAT.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for being so patient with me guys. Now that school's out they'll probably be up more regularly.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! It's my first work, so comment if you see anything I need to fix. Kudos are always appreciated too! I'm probably not going to post that regularly until school gets out, cause this account is kind of a secret and my mom would kill me if she found out about it. But I'll try my best! Thanks guys, and have an amazing day!


End file.
